


or so it seemed

by eviesamos



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, For all your crackship needs, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, also Sam Cortland is a girl, and Aelin is pansexual, i present to you Manaelin, jsyk, this is basically fluffy with kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8921035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eviesamos/pseuds/eviesamos
Summary: That human Manon/Aelin AU no one asked for but I still wrote.





	

Aelin Ashryver Galathynius had the perfect life. She had achieved that at nineteen, which people wasted their whole lives trying to accomplish. Not only that, she even had the perfect job, after all, she _was_ the heiress to the world's biggest media company, Terrasen Corp., wasn't she? She even had the perfect boyfriend! Rowan Whitethorn was any and every straight girl's dream man. On top of all that, she even had the perfect family. Or so it seemed.

As usual, instead of winding up the ten thousand emails that were increasing by the second in her laptop, Aelin found herself tracing the tattoo on her shoulder. Red and gold merged to form intricate lines in the shape of a crown, looking as deadly as it was magnificent, on the trapezius. Below, wings, as intriguing and yet as poisonous as the want to yield to darkness, painted in blood and treasure were set on both sides of her shoulder. Black, from the core of coal mines and from the depths of nightmares carved delicate patterns into them. A pair of lips, curved into a smirk, dripping with seduction and destruction adorned the tan skin between her arm and shoulder. Two large fangs, slid out, looking as glorious as the extents of the night sky with legends and myths carved with gold on them.

Her mark. The one thing that had always been with her through darkness and light. Through thick and thin. The one thing that had kept her going when even Nehemia or Dorian couldn't.

Her thoughts wandered to Rowan. Insufferable-arrogant-bastard-Rowan. She was dating him, wasn't she? But he hadn't made her mark expand. No, Rowan's touch didn't make her tattoo flourish. They never discussed it. The subject of soulmates. She'd found out though, that Rowan's tattoo had expanded. She'd felt bad. No, bad was too light of a word. She'd felt disgusted, horrible, that she was his, yet he wasn't hers.

But she'd always kept out hope that he was. Hoped that her tattoo was just stubborn like her, just waiting to test how long Rowan would stay before it opened up.

Rowan's had only taken a few months. It was their first anniversary and the the perfumes Aelin gifted made the dark sword that was crafted with emeralds and silver expand into a flame. Rubies littered around, melded with magma and engulfed into a fire on his back.

She often wondered who it was, when she was alone. Back when there was no one for her and she lived with her master as a hit-woman. When her mind was vacant and her thoughts empty, she would wonder about her soulmate. Often, she would think she was one of the Unrequited. After all, who would love something as broken as her?

She had never honestly thought Rowan would be her soulmate, not really. But when she was a child, her girlfriend Samantha Cortland was exactly who she thought she would spend her life with. Maybe in another life, where Sam was alive, maybe, they were meant for each other. Not in this life, though.

Running a hand through her hair in frustration, she growled. She was nineteen. Fucking nineteen, for god's sake! And she hadn't found her goddamn soulmate yet.

Grumbling and snarling, she strode out of her office and muttered a "Cancel all my meetings for the day, I'm going out."

Out. She pondered where to visit. Dorian and Chaol hadn't seen her for weeks. And besides, what else was she to even do.

Sighing, she whistled and motioned for a cab to stop. As elegantly as possible she slid in and gave the driver some directions to Adarlanian Estates.

About half an hour of tedious minutes and polite conversation later, Aelin was at the gates of one of the most respected companies in real estate.

Smirking with confidence, she marched through the doors of the building, taking long and fast strides.

"Miss Galathynius," A receptionist nodded her head in respect, "Mr. Havilliard is in a meeting right now so-"

Aelin smiled, "I'm sure he can make time for me, sweetheart. Don't fret over it."

Smirking, she made her way to Dorian's personal office, knocked thrice to inform him she was there and then barged in.

"Aelin!" Dorian looked alarmed, "I- want expecting you! Uh, I'm kind of during a meeting right-"

"Oh don't worry! I won't bother you," Aelin smirked and pecked Dorian on the cheek.

Aelin turned and locked eyes with a woman who looked bored. She cocked an eyebrow at Aelin as if to say 'are you done yet?'.

The woman was stunning, almost as pretty as Aelin herself (maybe even more, but Aelin wasn't gonna admit that).

She looked vaguely Asian. Her hair, silver like a reflection of moonlight gleamed at her. Her eyes were, in contrast, gold. Like molten magma or melted jewels. Her lips were red. The color of sin and danger coated them.

"Manon Blackbeak," she offered a hand (with nails like iron sharpened into claws) and introduced herself, "I'm the current head of the Ironteeth Firm,"

Of course. Aelin knew who the woman was. She was one of The Thirteen. In fact, she was their leader.

Aelin just kept on gaping and the woman coughed and flicked her eyes to her hand. Flushing, Aelin reached forward to shake her hand.

"Aelin Ashryver Galathynius, nice to meet you."

Manon cocked an eyebrow in acknowledgement and pursed her lips, "I'd say the same, but.."

Ah, a stuck up bitch. Aelin rolled her eyes and took a seat. Manon's neck was visible to her from her position and as Dorian and Manon awkwardly conversed, Aelin focused on the tattoo enveloping Manon.

A flame encased the slender neck. Shades of orange and red enveloped like threads of destiny. Hot embers decorated her collar bones and sparks from the fire reached up to Manon's chin. Rubies engulfed the woman's neck and hot lava fused the tattoo together.

Unlike Dorian's tattoo, Manon's did not move, so Aelin figured Manon was unmated.

Aelin's eyes shifted to the tattoo on Dorian. It covered half his body, from his hips to his ears. Two boys, one on the ground and the other floating into the galaxy clasped hands. They moved around on Dorians body which was adorned with stars and black holes.

Often, Aelin supposed it symbolized how Chaol didn't let his husband venture too far and kept him grounded as if like he was his gravity.

Aelin shook her head and ventured back into reality. Smiling, Dorian got up and motioned at Manon.

"Let me show you what I have, Miss Blackbeak,"

He walked forward and all of a sudden his foot slammed into Aelin's chair which went toppling down into Manon's. Both chairs slammed into the ground and snarling, Aelin began to support herself.

Her body, however, had other plans. Her hand grazed along Manon's neck and touched her mark. An excruciating screech escaped Manon and she roared in pain.

Aelin was quick to remove her hand but Manon still snarled and pushed Aelin. From her shoulder.

A snarl of pain escaped Aelin and she could hear Dorian whisper "Holy fucking shit!" in the background in and awed tone. Aelin grasped her shoulder, whimpering in pain as her skin began to burn.

Oh shit. The world had gone to shit.

She did not just mate with Manon Blackbeak. Not with Manon-bitchy-as-fuck-Blackbeak. Damnit!

Sighing, she looked at Manon whose face had been frozen into a permanent scowl of disgust.

A dragon, made from the flames of hell adorned Manon's neck and Aelin felt a queer sort of pride seeing it. It's eye were green, as if melted sapphires had filled them and it's wings had ancient symbols inscribed in with gold.

Aelin's hand wandered to her tattoo and she flipped out her phone. Opening the front camera, she began searching for the tattoo that had previously adorned her body.

A sickly pale ghost wandered up to her neck and she gasped. The ghost had no color whatsoever but the crown set on her head was as blinding as the sun. Red stones adorned it and gold like secrets or soft whispers filled it.

Aelin turned to see Dorian quietly slipping out of the room after throwing her a smirk and wink.

"So," she awkwardly began, "Uh, hi?"

"Hi?!" Manon looked like she couldn't comprehend what the word meant (Stupid, Aelin thought, It was an easy word.).

Aelin tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and sheepishly smiled at Manon.

She exhaled softly, and shook her head at Aelin, "We're going out so we can talk about this like rational human beings!"  
~~Are you one, though? Aelin wondered.~~

* * *

 

The car ride was awkward and when they finally got out, Aelin breathed a sigh of relief. This was not how she planned to meet her soulmate. But then again, life didn't always listen to you, did it?

They took a place inside the restaurant and Manon scowled at her,  
"What do you want to eat?"  
"You?"  
"Galathynius," Manon growled, "Tell me what you want for lunch."  
Aelin smirked as she observed Manon's blush at her comment.  
"Just order whatever you eat yourself,"  
"You want me to order pussy?" Manon cocked an eyebrow, smirking as Aelin choked.  
Turning to the waitress, she sighed, "Just my usual, for both of us,"

"So," Aelin broke the silence, "We're soulmates,"  
"Yippee." Manon deadpanned.  
"So, like, can we give this a chance?" Aelin whispered timidly and then mentally scolded herself for sounding like a wimp.  
Manon groaned as she saw Aelin's adorable face. The hope in her eyes made her heart melt a bit.

"Alright, alright, whatever," Manon muttered making Aelin squeal and then sheepishly quiet down.

"Wanna get outta here?" Aelin smirked, winking.  
"Hell yes, I do." she muttered.

* * *

 

Aelin smirked as Manon took her place in the driver's seat. Grinning, she crawled over to Manon and took a seat on her lap, straddling the girl.

Manon looked startled and Aelin let out a little giggle at her expression. Smirking, she leaned down, and ran a nail against Manon's jawline. Slowly she leaned into Manon and placed her lips on the other girl's in a feather-light kiss making Manon whimper and lightly grasp Aelin by the back of her neck.

She groaned and guided Aelin towards her lips. Smirking, Aelin collided their lips with a feverish passion. Softly, she began nibbling on Manon's lips eliciting soft gasps. She slid her tongue between Manon's lips and began exploring her mouth. Manon gasped and enveloped one of her hands in Aelin's hair and skimmed the other under her shirt.

She gasped into Manon's mouth, feeling her cold fingertips dancing along her stomach. Manon pulled at her hair and tilted Aelin's neck, removing their lips from each other's. She began leaving a trail of kisses along her neck, making her whimper and moan. Smirking, she softly sucked on Aelin's earlobe making her gasp and arch her back, moaning.

She clutched Aelin closer to her, pleasuring her until all they were was a pile of tongue and teeth.

 


End file.
